Slayer Wars
by SilverSpirit
Summary: Buffy Summers is a Jedi Knight who is constantly fighting to keep balance in the universe. But Friends will become Enemies, and Enemies will become Friends. Retelling of the Star Wars Saga...if you read please review.
1. Phantom Menace Part I

**Slayer Wars: The Phantom Menace Part I**

Starring:

Buffy as Obi-Wan Kenobi

Giles as Qui-Gon Jinn

Spike as Darth Maul

Angelus as Darth Sidious

and Faith as Anakin Skywalker

* * *

><p><em>Turmoil has engulfed the Galactic Republic. The taxation of trade routes to outlaying star systems is in dispute. Hoping to resolve the matter with a blockade of deadly battleships, the greedy Trade Federation has stopped all shipping to the small planet of Naboo. While the congress of the Republic endlessly debates this alarming chain of events, the Supreme Chancellor has secretly dispatched two Jedi Knights, the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy, to settle the conflict...<em>

Jedi Knight Buffy Summers stared out the window of the small ambassadors cruise ship as they approached hundreds of Trade federation battleships surrounding the peaceful planet of Naboo.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Buffy sighed as she crossed her arms as the captain began the descent into the loading dock of one of the battleships. She put the hood of her robe up before going down the cruisers ramp.

"I sense nothing," Her mentor and friend Rupert Giles told her in hopes of calming her nerves.

The two Jedi followed a protocol droid into a type of waiting room.

"My master will be with you shortly." The droid told the two as it bowed then left the room.

Giles nodded towards the droid as the electronic door shut behind it. He turned back to Buffy.

"Something is wrong Giles…I can sense something is coming, and it's not going to be pretty." Buffy explained.

"Be careful not to center your anxiety on the future, Buffy. Keep it in the present where it belongs."

"Whistler told me it is always good for a Jedi to be mindful of the future."

"But be careful not to do it at the expense of the present." He explained.

"Yes master," Buffy nodded, "how long do you think these negotiations will take?"

"The viceroy are cowards…negotiations will be short." -

* * *

><p>The protocol droid approached Viceroy Leader Warren and his second in command Jonathon.<p>

"Who has Chancelor Travers sent?" Warren asked his droid.

"The ambassadors are Jedi Knights, by the look of it," the droid answered.

Warren's eyes popped open. "What is the chancellor thinking? Sending Jedi here? He wishes to force a settlement, that's it." He told Jonathon. "Contact Lord Angelus, he will know what to do."

Jonathon nodded and turned to the comlink and made contact with Darth Angelus. A hooded and cloaked figure appeared on the holograph.

"This had better be important, Viceroy." Angelus sneered looking as if he would force choke them through the screen.

"Well yes, my lord. The problem is that Chancellor Travers has dispatched two Jedi Knights to arrange a settlement. It's only a matter of time before they come barging in here." Warren explained.

"I see. This is a most unfortunate turn of events," Darth Angelus admitted, "continue as planned, begin landing your troops."

"And the Jedi?" Warren asked.

"The chancellor should never have brought them into this…kill them immediately." Angelus snapped as he disappeared from the comlink, ending their conversation.

Warren turned to Jonathon, "Dispatch the droids."

Jonathon nodded and entered the command sequence into the ships mainframe releasing a unit of droids into the ambassador center where Buffy and Giles waited.

* * *

><p>Buffy sat down resting her head on her hand as she drummed her fingers against the glass table.<p>

"Are they here yet?" She asked bored.

Giles sighed as he closed his eyes and meditated.

They heard the door open and both Buffy and Giles snapped up, noticing that instead of Warren and Jonathon leading negotiations, they had dispatched a group of war droids.

"Oh hell," Buffy cursed as she whipped out her blue lightsaber. Giles followed suit as he pulled out a green one.

"Let the negotiations begin." Buffy smirked as she leapt forward and sunk her saber into the chest of a droid, frying its hardware. She yanked out her saber and then decapitated another 3 droids.

While Buffy covered the south wing door, Giles turned towards the north door which was now opening and revealing a second wave of droids.

Giles thrust his hand forward and force pushed them back. He then used the force to close the door onto them, effectively destroying them.

Giles turned to Buffy as she slashed up the last one and then pocketed her saber. She turned to Giles.

"So much for a 'peaceful' negotiation." She said sarcastically.

Before Giles had a chance to speak he heard a hissing noise coming from the ceiling. He looked up and saw a gas being released into the air.

"Hold your breath, Buffy." Giles warned.

Buffy nodded and took a deep breath.

* * *

><p>Warren looked on the security cameras and observed the ambassador chamber fill with the poisonous gas.<p>

"They should be dead by now…destroy what's left of them." He ordered to the droid leader.

"Roger." The robot confirmed as it approached the door. It entered the security code and the door swung open.

The droids all pointed their loaded weapons at the cloudy room.

"Affirmative…the Jedi are de-"The droid was cut off as a blue lightsaber cut off its head.

Buffy and Giles deflected the blasts from the droids as they advanced forward towards the control center where the Viceroy were located.

"Seal the bridge!" Warren ordered as he spotted the Jedi in the distance.

"That won't stop them, sir." Jonathon said miserably.

"Send in the destroyer droids." Warren ordered again.

* * *

><p>Giles approached the doors to the bridge. "You have about 5 seconds before destroyers come down that hallway…watch my back." Giles ordered as he sunk his lightsaber into the door and began slowly cutting a hole through it.<p>

Buffy prepared herself as 10 destroyer droids rolled towards her before assembling themselves.

"I think it's safe to say that this mission has gone past the negotiation stage." Buffy told him as she twirled her lightsaber around and deflected the blasts and rebounded them back at the droids.

"Uhhh…Giles, I'm a little outnumbered here." Buffy told him as she dodged a red blast.

Giles abandoned the door and began to back Buffy up.

"They just keep coming." Buffy told him as they repelled more and more blasts. "You destroy 1 and suddenly 10 more take its place."

Giles suddenly got an idea and he slashed his saber at the hallway power grid next to him. Immediately the lights flickered out.

"Buffy, follow me." He whispered to her as he jumped up into the ventilation system.

* * *

><p>After maneuvering around in the dark for about half an hour, Buffy and Giles jumped into the main hanger bay hiding behind several crates being careful to not get spotted.<p>

"whoa," Buffy said as she saw the massive army of droids occupying the hanger.

"It seems as if they're preparing an invasion." Giles explained, "They are going to force Queen Kalderash into this treaty. We must warn her immediately. It's time to split up, stow away aboard one of those cargo ships and meet me down on Naboo."

"Well you were right about one thing, Giles." Buffy smirked, "The negotiations were short."

Giles sighed as he put his hood up and snuck away.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi...kind of a set up towards the rest of the story. Just a heads up, this will be very very different from the original movie. Different plot lines, and different outcomes. I'll upload a second chapter soon hopefully. Please let me know what you think by REVIEWING.<strong>

**SideNote: Who should Willow play in this story? I can't seem to find a place for her.**


	2. Phantom Menace Part II

**Here we go people, Phantom menace chapter 2...thanks to everyone who reviewed. It makes me very happy, and it gives me incentive to update faster. I hope you all enjoy! Please REVIEW!**

**P.S. whenever someone uses force commands, they are in italics.**

* * *

><p>Warren was fuming as he paced around the bridge.<p>

"What the hell happened down there?" He screamed, "Where the hell are they?"

"We've searched the ship inside out…they must have stowed away on one of our land cruisers. They are most likely long gone by now." Jonathon told him.

One of the ship's crew members came towards Warren. "Sir, we are receiving a transmission from the planet."

"Pull it up." Warren told him. Suddenly an image of a woman with short brown hair appeared on the screen. She was wearing many beautiful jewels and a flowing red dress and robe.

"If it isn't the lovely Queen Janna Kalderash," Warren smiled, "what can we do for you?"

"You can stop the sweet talk, Viceroy." Kalderash said in a low voice, "This childish behavior ends now."

"I don't think you are in any kind of position to be making threats, highness." Warren informed her.

"Be warned, the Federation has gone too far this time. The Senate will not be so forgiving." With that being said Kalderash vanished from the screen.

"And I'm just getting started…jam the transmission signals." Warren ordered.

* * *

><p>Giles ran through the muddy swamps as a giant warship crushed trees down behind him. The warship was advancing on him.<p>

Suddenly he saw a man in front of him looking around bewildered as various wild animals ran around him.

"Hey…get out of here!" Giles shouted towards the man.

The man took one look in Giles direction and saw the giant warship advancing.

"Ahhhhh…help me!" He begged as he leapt onto Giles. Giles lost his footing and tripped. Luckily they fell into a ditch and the warship passed over them, leaving them unharmed.

The dark haired man stood up to see the warship disappear into the mist of the swamp.

"Oh, thank you sir, you've saved my life."

"Are you an idiot…you almost got us killed." Giles reprimanded.

"But yet here we are….I'm Xander, Xander Harris of Gunga. I owe you my life."

"I don't have time for this." Giles said trying to escape Xander.

Suddenly, Giles heard the sound of a blaster and he turned to see Buffy running from a land cruiser. Her saber drawn, she slashed behind her deflecting the blasts.

"Buffy, drop!" Giles ordered as he deflected a blast back at the cruiser, making it explode.

Xander flinched as the droid came crashing down.

Buffy finally caught up and noticed that they had company.

"Who's this?" Buffy asked.

"A local…we should get him somewhere safe, before more droids come." Giles told her.

"More?...more droids? Will someone please explain to me what is going on?"

"You hear that?" Giles asked.

Xander put a hand to his ear and heard the faint sound of trees rustling. "Yeah."

"That is the sound of a thousand terrible things headed this way." Giles explained.

"And those things want to kill us." Buffy added.

"I've got it," Xander said snapping his fingers, "We can go to Gunga City, it's well hidden. I can take you there, but I'm warning you…our leader Mr. Snyder, let's just say he doesn't like outsiders…and then there's me."

"What about you?"

"I kinda got kicked out; Snyder said I'm a threat to myself and those around me." Xander told them as they walked to a lake.

"I can't imagine why." Buffy muttered as she stared at the lake. "Down there? We have to go down there?"

"Gunga is an underwater city…a city that can't be found, except by those who know where it is. Try your best to keep up." Xander explained as he dove in.

Buffy and Giles hesitantly pulled out their breathing devices and waded into the water. Buffy got very frustrated as she tried to swim alongside Giles. Her cloak kept pulling her back, and she was tempted to just take it off and let it float to the surface. Giles seemed to have no problem as he continued to follow Xander.

Soon they passed over a reef and the city came into view. It was mesmerizing. It was made up of orb like structures that glowed from the inside. They began to descend to the platform of the main building. Xander walked through first and Buffy and Giles followed. Buffy was the last to go through and she noticed the plasma like exit seal itself off behind her. She removed the breathing rod from her mouth and pocketed it in her utility belt.

"So good to be home." Xander exclaimed as he walked forward.

Buffy noticed that every single Gungan was now leaving the room anxiously or looking very alert. She wondered if it was because of the two jedi or because of the exiled Xander.

Immediately a Gungan with a spear advanced forward with two others before him.

"Xander? What are you doing back here?" he ordered.

"Hi Captain Jesse, I'm back." Xander greeted.

"Not again Xander, you're bringing Jedi here now? You're going to the boss. You're in big trouble this time." Jesse reamed.

Xander sighed as they were all escorted to the boss's chamber.

* * *

><p>Giles stood in front of the Gungan officials led by their leader Mr. Snyder. Buffy stood beside to soldiers and the bound Xander. She watched Giles anxiously, wondering how he was going to get them out of trouble this time.<p>

"You cannot be here," Snyder said slowly and dryly, "I've gotten word that an army of droids linger on the surface searching for the two of you." He pointed a finger at the two of them. "You will only lead them here."

"That droid army is headed for the city of Naboo…they must be warned immediately." Giles reasoned.

"We have no interest or concern about the Naboo." Snyder explained.

"Your two tribes form a Symbian circle…what happens to one of you will affect the other." Buffy spoke up.

"Precisely." Giles confirmed.

"It's not our concern!" Snyder spoke up.

Giles sighed, "_Then send us on our way_."

Snyder's eyes glossed over, "We will be sending you on your way." He repeated.

"_We need a speedy transport_."

"We'll give you our fastest transport," Snyder repeated.

"You have our gratitude." Giles bowed generously then turned to leave with Buffy.

"Sir, what about that one?" Buffy asked nodding towards Xander, who was anxiously awaiting his verdict.

"What is to happen to Xander Harris?" Giles turned back and asked.

"He is to be punished for his crimes." Snyder answered.

"I have saved his life…he owes me what your people call 'a life debt'." Giles explained.

Snyder rubbed his chin. "I see. Xander is this true."

Xander nodded hastily.

"Very well," Snyder sighed and turned to Captain Jesse, "Hand Harris over to the Jedi, he's their burden now."

Jesse nodded and removed Xander's restraints.

"Thank you." Xander praised as he followed them out of Gunga city and into the underwater transport.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Giles, Buffy, and Xander were still headed towards Naboo by going through the planets core.<p>

"So tell me Xander…why were you banished?" Buffy asked trying to pass the time.

"It's a long story…but a part of it would be because I'm…clumsy."

"You were banished because you were…clumsy?" Buffy asked in disbelief.

"Unfortunately yes."

"How very unfortunate," Buffy mumbled as she veered them through the core.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the federation starship, Warren was in the middle of another transmission with Lord Angelus.<p>

"You'll be pleased to hear that the invasion is on schedule my lord." Warren explained.

"I am highly confident that the Senate will have no choice but to hand control of the star system over to you viceroy."

"The Queen seems to have faith that the Senate will side with her."

"Queen Kalderash is young and naïve, controlling her will not be difficult." Angelus explained.

"Of course not, my lord." Warren confirmed as he ended the transmission.

Jonathon turned to Warren as they walked out of the Bridge.

"You didn't tell them about the missing Jedi?" Jonathon asked.

"No need to report something to him, until we have something to report." Warren explained.

* * *

><p>Buffy continued to steer the transport through the system. She rolled her eyes as Xander kept rambling on beside her. Finally she got fed up and lightly gripped the side of his face. Xander immediately slipped into a deep sleep.<p>

"Finally…peace and quiet." Buffy said relieved.

"You may have overdone it a little bit." Giles told her as he observed Xander.

"I know." Buffy confirmed, as they reached the surface. She shut the power down and pulled the latch that opened the top of the transport. She stood and noticed that they were in the middle of the river, with at least 50 feet of water on either side of them.

"_wake_," Giles told Xander who immediately jumped up from his slumber. "We're here."

"My robes just got dry, so I'm going to stay out of the water." Buffy told Giles as she force jumped out of the transport and landed on the shore.

Giles force lifted Xander into the air as he followed suit.

* * *

><p>On the surface, Queen Janna Kalderash looked out her palace window to see a massive droid army approaching her city.<p>

"Sir!" her head of security Kendra said with alarm in her voice, "Shall we deploy our security team? We can stall them long enough to allow your escape from the planet. We have a jet waiting for you."

"No, I will not abandon my people," Queen Kalderash explained, "And show no resistance, there is no need for casualties."

"Yes my lady," she bowed as he returned to her post.

Meanwhile, Warren stepped out of a land cruiser and walked through the streets of Naboo.

"Can you smell it Jonathon?" He asked putting an arm around his friend, "that is the smell of sweet, sweet victory."

* * *

><p>"How do you expect to explain this to the senate, Viceroy?" Kalderash's advisor Enyos asked as he, the Queen, and the security detail were escorted out of the palace.<p>

"The Queen and I will be signing a treaty that will legitimize our occupation here."

"I've told you once before, Viceroy…I will not cooperate…and I will sign no treaty."

"Very well," Warren smirked as he turned to a droid, "take them away."

The droid nodded as it and its unit escorted the Queens guard towards the hangar bay.

Giles, Buffy, and Xander, snuck through an upper level of the city as they searched for Queen Kalderash.

"Giles," Buffy whispered as she pointed to the group of prisoners in the plaza. Giles spotted Queen Kalderash amongst them. "They're headed this way."

Giles nodded as he pulled out his lightsaber. Buffy pulled out hers too. When the droids were directly below them Buffy and Giles jumped below and began to destroy the droids one by one. Giles pocketed his lightsaber and force pushed the final two droids back against the stone wall destroying them.

"We should leave the streets, highness." Giles warned her.

"Grab their weapons." Kendra told her men.

"We're ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor." Giles explained.

"Negotiations seemed to have failed us," Enyos remarked.

"That's because they never took place." Giles told him, "It was a trap for us, its urgent that we make contact with the republic."

"The trade federation has knocked out all our communications." Kendra explained.

"Do you have transports?" Giles asked Kendra.

"In the main hanger, this way." She explained as she led the Jedi.

As they snuck to the hanger, Kendra noticed that there were at least 50 droids guarding all the hostage pilots.

"There's too many of them." She told Giles.

"It won't be a problem," Giles turned to Queen Kalderash, "highness, under the circumstances I suggest you come to Coruscant with us."

"Thank you, Ambassador, but my place is here with my people." She explained.

"They will kill you if you stay." Giles told her.

"They wouldn't dare," Enyos said with alarm in his voice.

"They need the Queen to sign a treaty to make this invasion of theirs legal, they can't afford to kill her." Kendra explained.

"The situation here is not what it seems. There is something else behind all this, Your Highness. There is no logic in the Federation's move here. I sense that they will destroy you." Giles warned.

Enyos turned to Kalderash, "Our only hope is if the senate sides with us my lady. Chancellor O'Connell will need your help. I advise you go with them. I will stay in your place alongside the council of Governers."

"Very well. Be safe, Enyos." She said as she followed Kendra and Giles.

Giles, Buffy, and Kendra led the Queen and her handmaidens through the hangar. "We'll need to free those pilots." Kendra told them, pointing to about 20 hostage pilots surrounded by droids.

"I'll deal with that." Buffy told her as she snuck around back while Giles advanced toward the commanding droid.

"Halt!" The commanding droid ordered.

"I'm Ambassador to the Supreme Chancellor, I'm taking these people to Coruscant."

"Coruscant? That doesn't compute, you're under arrest!" The droid ordered just before Giles pulled out his saber and sliced him in half. He took down the remaining droids surrounding the craft, and then ordered Queen Kalderash and the others onto the ship.

"Be prepared to take off." He told Kendra who nodded.

Buffy began taking down the droids surrounding the pilots, swiping at them and kicking them. Once all the droids were destroyed she ordered the pilots to leave, and then boarded the large craft alongside Giles.

Once onboard, Buffy led Xander to a lower level filled with astro droids. "Now stay here, and keep out of trouble." She ordered as she went back up to the main level.

The pilot punched the hyper drive and they immediately sped off past the blockade escaping from the Federations grasp.

"We got hit on the way out," The pilot explained, "We don't have the energy to make it to Coruscant, the hyper drive is leaking."

"We'll have to make a stop somewhere to repair the ship." Giles told him.

"Here master," Buffy explained, "Tattooine, its small and poor, but there's no federation control there."

"How can you be sure?" Kendra asked.

"It's controlled by the Hutts." Giles told her.

"We can't take the Queen there! The Hutts are gangsters, if they discovered the Queen-"

"It would be no different than if we took her to a star system with federation control…except the Hutts aren't looking for her…which gives us the advantage."

"Very well." Kendra nodded.

* * *

><p>Warren and Jonathon were at a table in the conference room facing a hologram of Darth Angelus.<p>

"Has the Queen signed the treaty yet?" Angelus demanded.

"It appears that she escaped on a Naboo cruiser that got past our blockade."

"Find her Viceroy! I want that treaty signed!" Angelus demanded.

"It's impossible, my lord…she's out of our range." Warren pleaded.

"Very well…I've sent my apprentice your way to take control over this treaty. He will find the lost ship and return the Queen to Naboo. Stay out of his way!" Angelus demanded as he ended the transmission.

"You heard the master…" A voice came from behind the Viceroy. Warren and Jonathon turned to see a man in black robes, with slicked back bleached blonde hair. He had a deathstik in his hand which he occasionally took a drag from.

"I'm Darth Spike. I believe I'm in charge of you Nancy boys now." Spike informed them as he strut forward.

"Like hell you are…I should have my guards kill you right now." Warren spat.

"Oh that's not very nice…and how are you going to call to your guards if you can't breathe?" Spike asked as he stuck his hand out towards Warren. Warren immediately brought a hand to his neck as he began to choke. "Now…I really don't appreciate the attitude you got, so how's about you keep your little mouth shut….or I might have to shut it for you…permanently." Spike told him as he released him from the death grip.

Spike turned to the frightened Jonathon. "You got anything you'd like to say?"

Jonathon shook his head violently.

"I thought not," Spike laughed as he turned towards the door, "I'll find your lost ship, mates."

"But she is being escorted by two Jedi." Jonathon explained.

Spike took a final drag from the deathstik and threw it on the ground. "You know what I find works real good with Jedi…..Killing them."

* * *

><p><strong>I know, that's not how you meet Darth Maul in the movie...but I had to give Spike an epic entrance. Please REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
